Bleach-A Fangirls Dream
by carlylovesulqueorra
Summary: This story isnt like most, it is just a fan-fic I did for fun. So if you would please, dont say anything negative about it. Its about my OCs and the usual bleach characters.
1. Prolouge

Kizure's PROV

PROLOGE

_Man! Finally the tests are done, and summer is coming up soon. I will get to watch Bleach NON-STOP, this is goinig to be awsome! That is if I can get my parents to let me, they think its jst a bunch of crap. Not that I care, they hate me right down to the last cell in my body. I can't wait till I'm eighteen, so I leave this place and be rid of them. It wont be that long just two more years...TWO YEARS! Who am I kidding that is going to take forever. Bleach is my only consular that and my best friend Mizu, who has been my best friend since kindergarten. This summer I get to go to a anime convention with her, of course we have to sneak out because her and her parents have a similar situation as I do with mine._

_Ugh, time to go home bell just rang._

As I walk into my house, I hear Dad start yelling my name. A_lready? I just got home. _"WHAT?!" I yell back. I really hate this guy. "Go to the store and get your mom and me some sushi, I don't feel like eating your rotten cooking. And don't even touch it with your filthy hands.", he shouts back. Oh boy, here he goes again. Well better get going so I don't miss Bleach Night with Mizu.

Ok, now Dad has what he wants, time to go to our Bleach watching hide-out. Wait not before I put on some make-up to cover the bruises my dad made today, so Mizu doesn't go hawire. 'Kay all set, time to go. Walking down the road at night in this town can give anyone a scare but it is worth it since I get to watch Bleach and see my baby, Ichigo. I am walking into the hide-out I get glomped by Mizu, she is as enthusiastic about watching Bleach as I am. " Come on it is about to start! ", she practicly screams. " Whoa calm down you don't want to break your glasses do you?" She gives me a sad face while shaking her head, no. I laugh, geez this girl is so fun to tease. As we start to watch I notice something weird about the computer. "Whats up with our computer? Its got a bright light coming out of it." I wasn't exagerating, it was seriously GLOWING, almost a blinding light. So being me, I opened it. Before I knew it all my world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to being kicked in the back. "Hey you wake up, this isn't a place to sleep." Somehow that voice sounded familiar. So I looked up and to my amazement I saw **ICHIGO! **Wow, I must be dreaming, because this is too good to be to wake myself up I through my head on the ground as hard as I could. **NOPE!** Defiantly not dreaming that hurt. " What are trying to do give yourself a head injury!", Ichigo all but yelled at me. " No, I'm trying to wake myself up." I say plainly as if it is the most obvious thin in the world. Then I remember something Mizu was with me to, so I look around and see Mizu sleeping with her butt in the air.

**Ichigo's POV**

I was just walking to school, trying to avoid as many ghosts as I can, when I saw two girls sleeping in the street, nothing big. **WAIT! IN THE STREET, THATS DANGEROUS. **So I went over to the one who's butt wasn't sticking up in the air, and I kicked her in the back. "Hey you wake up, this isn't a place to sleep." I said. Then I was surrprised to see the most shockingly beautiful girl I have ever seen. She looked up at me and her eyes widened and then... threw her her head on the ground. Shocked I screamed" What are trying to do give yoursekf a head injury!" And I was even more surprized when she said she was just trying to wake herself up. _Does she always do that. _She looks to her sleeping friend, the one with the butt in the air. " Mizu wake up. you won't believe where we are." _Ya your in the middle of the street. _Her friend wakes up and looks up at me with the same suprized expression hen the got up and ran.

**Kizure's POV**

After we _bolted_, we stopped right in front of Uraharra's shop. _Oh great! Just what I need, some perverted old guy. _As soon as the bell rang when we walked in, Uraharra popped up from behind the counter. "You guys are right on time." "Huh?", that was my BEAUTIFUL quetion. "Oh ya, you guys don't even know who you or what are." Me and Mizu looked at him with questionable eyes, who knows what he is going to say, you know. "Don't worry I'm not being a perv right now, just follow me to the arena. Its right this wa..." To late we were already jumping down the hole, so he followed. "Ok , I will tell you everything I know about you. You were only allowed into the Bleach world because your so called parents are not your real ones. Just babysitters for the people who kidnapped you so they could use you for your powers. Sadly they also killed your parents, so you two are orphans. Although your whole clan has been looking for you guys until they died. That was about Two thousand years ago, you two were about one at the time and were put under a spell that aloud you to stay that age until you woke up about 16 years ago." Ok whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat I'm apart of Bleach! ...HECK YA! "Wait", Mizu spoke up, "You said something about powers, what do you mean?" Oh ya what did he mean? "Oh you two are from a very powerful,though extinct, clan. Mizu you are a Weapon Myster and Kizure you are a Elemental. They basicaly sum up what they are in their names, but basicly Mizu you control all wepons and Kizure you control all elements." AWSOME! "So what are suppose to do?" I Say because I think Mizy is having a heart-attack. "Well you two basically showed up at the beginning of the story so I am going to enroll you in school and you two will be going through the whole story along with Ichigo and the others." Okay now its my turn to have a heart-attack.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ok, me and Mizu are at the gate of the school and it is a lot bigger than I thought it would be. We walk up to the priciples office and grab our schedules and headed to find our knock on the door and give the teacher our apllications. She looks at them and says to the class "Ok class, these are our new students, girls introduce youselves." Mizu goes first and I'm to busy looking down from embarrasment. "My name is Mizu it is a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me." Cool as always. "H-hiao my name is Kizume, p-please take care of me" I got a few whisles which only made me redden, I get nervice around new people. "Okay girls you seats will be next to Ichigo and Oheu, raise your guys hads up so they will know who you are." EVERYONE raised their hand so the teacher scolded them and we went to sit by the real ones. Through out class the teacher was teaching everyone English, which i already know being I grew up in America, but I could feelmany eyes on the back of my head so I turned around and said "W-will you p-please stop stairing at me." The guy blushed and turned away, but the teachr saw me talking to me and said "Kizure since you want to say hi to everyone why don't you say it in English to the rest of the class." I nodded and stood up and said, " _I am glad to meet all of you, it will be an honor to get to know you all, please be nice to me." _That stunned the teacher while the whole class laughed. "Kizure where did you learn to speack that much English? " the teacher asked. '' I grew up in America, sorry sempia." this time the kids were stunned. "No need to be sorry, but please refrain from talking in class.'' With a quick nod I sat down.

After the bell rang for lunch Mizu left to whoknowswhere and left me surrounded by all the boys and a few girls. Then I heard a boom. _GREAT looks like Ichigo is already in the battle, so thats were Mizu went. _I was about to leave when Kone in Ichigo's body jumoed in through the window. UH-OH. I was about to tell Orihemai to run when Kone started running towards me, wait ME! "Yay big-boobed hot chick." Kone said. WHAT! Before he could kiss me I pushed him away and jumped out the window, of couse Kone started to follow me. I ran to where Ichigo and Rukia where, but before I could reach them Kone jumped on me put his face in my chest. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Ichigo get this thing off me!" Surprised Ichigo and Rukia looked at me then looked at me, then they pryed Kone off of me. "How can you see us?", they both said to me at the same time. ''Uh, no time to explain gotta go.'' I said then bolted out of there. _Darn blew my cover!_

**Ichigo's POV**

First I see the girls I saw on the street and the Kizume sat next to me in class then I saw Kizume runing towars me and Rukia with Kone hot on her tail, then that thing in my body... IN MY BODY buried his head into Kizume's chest, just the thought of that actualy being my head in her chest mkes me blush, then we find out she can see us so we pry him off of her, and finnaly she runs away. Man my brain hurts. I turn to Rukia and say, "Is that another person like you or me?" "No, she's not like either of us. "I have a theory, but it's a impossible one." Oh well, I have a feeling we are about to find I see that thing in my body and I remember everything that happened. Oh I'm going to kill him. "Hey you get over here, you seriosly did that thing to Kizume...IN MY BODY!", i yell. He looked at me and got a realy scared look,and tryed to run away. Before he could I grabbed him and he cried out, "Please don't kill me I couldn't help it, She was realy hot,plus she had **huge** boobs, come on you can't tell me you didn't notice.'' I blushed at the thought. NO, I cant think about that I just met her. "Listen to me, dont you EVER do that to a girl in MY body !" He nodded yes,so I put him down, I will get him later. Now we need to figure out where all those Hollows went. "Hey Kurisake, you want to know where all the Hollows are going?" I turn around and I see Ohreu.

**Kizure's POV**

I turn around to see what is happening and I see Ohreu. Oh CRAP! Where is Mizu? If I don't hurry up Ohreu is going to get glomped... MAJORLY. Where is she . I look around to where Ohreu is and I see Mizu about to jump on him. So I run realy fast and catch her in mid-air. Ichigo and Ohreu turn around to see me holding a screaming Mizu. They had a look of confution on their face, but before i could tell them anything a Hollow appeared out of no where and grabbed the boys and Rukia up while they were still confused. Mizu stopped squirmming and I put her down. If you where there you would have been cowering to us by the sort of face we had on. _How dare it try to sneak up on them while they were not looking! _I knew that training that Uraharra had us do would pay off someday. Mizu brought out a scyth out of no where and I burst into flames. While Mizu was Cutting off the tentacles that were holding the others I was shooting fire balls at it to distract it, as soon as Mizu got the others down another one appeared. I looked over at Mizu and she nodded, then she cut the first Hollow in half and I drowned the other on to death.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapture 3**

**Mizu's POV**

K, Kizure just got done with the other Hollow, I deliver the final blow. _Teach you to sneak attack my Ohreu :-p_. When Im done I see Ohreu... who is bleeding unstoppingly. OH MY GOD! "Kizure go help the others, I think they might be hurt too." I say as I am running to Ohreu _MY BABY_! when I am finished nursing Ohreu I go over to Kizure who is still helping Ichigo, she knows too much about doctoring, shes got everything in her case related to heathcare. Oh well, thats not a big deal, the big deal is... THAT FREAKING HOLLOW HURT MY BABY! Its time to kick some Holllow butt. I need to train with Kizure somemore.

**Kizure's POV**

Everyone is pretty badly injured in the figh, besides me n Mizu, we didn't get even a scratch. So I clean my hands and go into the classrom. Everyone is on the floor asleep, okay... I grab my bag and go to find Mizu, and perhaps save Ohreu again. So I run around everywhere and then it hit me. The LAB, thats were she is, YA! I walk into the lab to see Mizu mumbling something about how dare the Hollows suprize attack here baby, and holding a dangerous looking potion. I grab her and bring her to the hall. "You cannot kill the Hollows yet we have to let the story take place." She gave a sigh and we left to go to find a hotel or maby a rental place, after all we still have two months till it is time to go to the Soul Society. We were walking around when we saw Ichigo's house and I rememered that the teacher had asked me to give Ichigo his homework since he lef so suddenly and wsinc we were very close _friends_. Ichigo was just comming out of his house carring six garbage bags, man he sure is strong! He saw me and got a surprized look on his face. "Hey Ichigo the teach gave me your homework here", I gave him the homework. "Thanks Kizure-san, why don't you and Mizu-chan come in for some tea." I have a feeling we are going to be talking about a little more than tea, like maby... our powers. We went inside the houde, man it is bigger in person. The living room is a decent size and so is the dinning room but the kitchen is enormous! when I thought I seen everthing Icigo's dad came in without a shirt. _GROSS, I think I will pass on the tea!_ As soon as he saw us he dashed into his room then back out with a blush and a shirt on. Mizu just stood there as if nothing had happened, wow that girl must have a stomache of steel. Then he grabbed Ichigo and left us standing in the hallway with shocked expressions on out faces.

**Ichigo's POV**

My dad grabbeed me up and took m to the living room. "What the crap dad, why did you take me in here ad leave them in there!". I yelled at him. "What do you mean 'what the crap!' You brought two girls over to the house! Besides that one of them is freaken hot, and the other is super cool. I don't think you can do any better than that!" I blushed, wait why am I blushing? He grins, then pulls me back in the living room. "Sorry about that, I am Ichigo's dad. Are you two his classmates?" Kizure shies away, but Mizu answers ''Yes, I am Mizu and this person next to me is Mizu.'' Kizure looks up ''Its a pleasure to meet you Sr." That is adorable ,a cool, calm, and collected hirl and a shy, sweet, and cute one...WAIT DID I JUST SAY CUTE?! My dad looks at the clock, "well its getting dark. Thanks for dropping off the homework. Do you guys need me to have Ichigo take you home?" I glared at him, but them looked at the girls. They had a sad expression on their faces, '' Thats the problem our parents died and we were left here, so we do not have a place to stay." There was a long silence, then my dad looks at them and says...

**Kiure's POV**

Ichigo's dad looks at us, then says, "Well, do you girls wan't to stay here then. Just until you get out of high school. Then you should have enough money to buy your own place." I stared at him, then with a deep bow I said, "It would be an honor, thank you. To make it up to you, I will make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner." I look up and everone smiles at me. "That will be just fne Kizure. You two welcome to the family", Ichigo's dad says. Me and Mizu walk into the livig room to set up our pallets. " Kizure, Mizu why do't you come here?" Uh oh time to talk to Ichigo and Rukia. We walk into Ichigo's room and as soon as the door shuts, Kone jumps out at me. Ichigo catches him in mid-air. "Don't even think about it, Kone." I sigh with relief. Rukia walks out of the closet and looks at us. ''We have a few questions for you. First of all how can you see us in our Shinigami forms, and seond of all haw do you have ll of your powers?" Me and Mizu take a deep breath, this time I answer, ''I have a single answer to both queations. We are both the last of our kind which went extict thousands of years ago. Mizu here is a weapon meister and I am an elemental. Before you ask how we still exist I will just use th element of time to show you." I grab everyone and cose my eyes. i show them everything from the beginning of our lives till now. When I open my eyes they all stare at me. "Well", Rukia says, "that wold explain a lot."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapture 4**

**Two Months Later**

Mizu and I settled in well into the house and the school. Today Ichigo is suppose to take me shopping for new clothes. This will help a lot, being that in one week it will be time to go to the soul society. I wait for him at the gate. Mizu wont be coming, her and Ohreu hooked up and are now living together. I do not see her as much but thats okay, she seems to be happy. Ichigo walks up, "Are you ready?'' I nodded. We went to all the stores and I got sime really cute clothes. We walk to the food court and Ichigo has me wait at the table, while he goes and orders. When he is gone two guys walk up. I reconize them as the two playboys of my school. Everyone believes that me and the first one, and hottest ine out of them both, Hicheru would be the perfect couple. NO WAY! Hicheru looks at me amd says ''So your the famouse Kizure, that everyone says i should hook up with? I would have to agree. Your the one who is perfec enogh to be mine." I look at him and look down not wanting to talk to him, "Will you please go away?" They both lagh like i said something funny. "No can do pricess, why don't you come with?" He tries to pull me away and I start to scream, I can't exactly use my powers in public. Ichigo came running up and pulled the guts up by their collars, "Leave now, OKAY?" They nod and run away. Ichigo looks at me and pulls me up. Right now I am protected, I am safe.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
